Mee of the Moon, Lys of the Shadows
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: This story is based around Princess Mee, the poem by Tolkien about a elven maid that would dance on the water. Well, Legolas finds himself haunted by the spirit, and goes to Galadriel for advice only to find trouble when he meets a young maid named Lys.
1. Prologue

Hey...this is based around Princess Mee...a poem Tolkien wrote about a elven maiden who danced upon the water to see her reflection. I'm elaborating on the story a bit...heh. Enjoy!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Some say Princess Mee is a spirit, others say she is flesh and blood, but most say neither. Princess Mee was a myth created by those who are battle weary, she is an illusion seen on the darkest nights with the brightest moons. A reflection upon the water of the sky and the stars. A silvery beauty. They say her reflection only can be found on the glassy surface of a lake not too far from here." The elder elf spoke to the young fawn that listened intently as they continued their hunt.  
  
"What do you think, Eldar. Is she real?" Mounted upon the horse, he laughed a roll of thunder, and turned his head to the young prince.  
  
"Such a question you ask, young Legolas. I can't answer that. For me, yes, the Princess is real, however, she might not be for you. You have never seen her." Eldar looked to the elven lord next to him who's hawk-like features were contorted in a thoughtful and curious manner.  
  
"Some night, Legolas, you may go look for her, go on your own, and listen for her song. Now come, we will find no game today." The elder sped away on his great beast as Legolas followed in a slow trot behind, returning to Mirkwood.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Princess Mee...the name had brought him through the journey of the fellowship, across the sea, and now, back to Mirkwood. So long ago he had heard the tale, and often wondered of the mystical Mee. None had he shared the legend with, savbe Gimli, but Gimli thought of it as elven hogwash, and on night's like these, he would think of the dwarf, and his kind, and of his words. Perhaps it was the curiousity, perhaps not. Legolas found himself returning to the same willow tree, by the same lake, every night since the Fellowship had come apart in there victory. In the same branch, straing at the water each night. Often he would sleep, fearing that he lost a sighting, but something told him better. On the 60th day of his return to his home, the night was warm, unlike most, and the moon was full, dancing lightly over everything it's light touched. Tonight he found himself perched upon the bank of the great lake, instead of hidden in a tree. He had given up. The prince is never coming, everyone knows that, and now, maybe the princess was dead, he thought bitterly.  
  
"Fool." he spoke of himself, standing and turning back to Mirkwood.  
  
  
"Oh don't decieve me,  
oh, never leave me.  
How could you use a poor maiden so?  
  
Remember the vows you made to me truly?  
Remember the promise 'neath the willow tree?  
Lovey the garland,  
fresh are the roses I've gathered  
from the garden as I remember thee."  
  
The voice caused Legolas to stir silently as he turned to face the lake once more, and in the shadows appeared a figure, dark, a silvery outline. At first he thought his eyes did jest, but the figure became clearer, came closer, and a sweet song poured from the shadows.  
  
"Here I now wonder alone as I wander,  
why did you leave me to sigh and complain?  
I ask the roses,'Why was I forsaken?'  
Why must I, here, in sorrow remain?  
  
Oh, don't decieve me.  
Oh, neve leave me.  
How could you use a poor maiden so?"  
  
The song was sorrowful, and as Legolas computed the words, he relized the song spoke of the Lady of Light, of her mirror, and her advice. And then, a figure came into view, the very moon pourded into a tangible form. A maiden danced, eyes closed as she approached the opposite side of the lake. Her hair was silver, her skin so white it glew. Her clothes did not exist, no. She was free to the world as she danced to her giddy dirge. And, as if she were a true spirit, she stepped onto the water, dancing still, and below appeared her identical reflection, and they spun and jumped in harmony, a ballet of beauty.  
  
"Beautiful." Legolas said to himself, in audible.  
  
It was then she opened her eyes, as silver as her hair, and as she did so, a light grew around her body, an aura of magic and mystery. A beautiful being. As fast as she came, however, she dissapeared...fading away...  
  
"No!" Legolas cried,"Mee!" the figure stopped, turning so slowly, an ambiguous look in her eyes, and a smile curled upon her nearly frosted lips.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Legolas woke with a start. Again, the dream. A dream which occured everyight since he princess revealed herself to him. He cursed her for it, what the other elven lords said was true.  
  
"To see her is to want her."  
  
"She is the embodiment of desire."  
  
"Her face will drive you mad."  
  
"Steer away, young prince, leave her be."  
  
Warnings were all he had been given, and curiosity ruled over his jdgement like most times. He cursed himself this time, and dressed, ready to start another day.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Ta da...More to come, but please review!(The song above is actually called Early One Morning. I liked it better than the one I wrote originally.)  
  
Next Chapter: Legolas leaves for Rivendell, in hopes Lord Elrond might ease his mind with the answer to his vision. A strange maiden crosses his path, and curiosity ensues. 


	2. Chapter 1- Lys

~~*~~  
  
  
He rode like he was being chased. Harder and faster than ever he had in his life. He would not go to the Lady of Light, not unless it was absolutely necessary. Lord Elrond could help him though, that he knew. If nothing else, to escape Mirkwood for a few days. Perhaps that was all he needed. He was unsure, but he urged the horse forward, and felt it force itself faster beneath him. He wanted to reach Rivendall before nightfall. And the sun fell as he found himself within the borders of the silver city. He was confronted soon by an elvish maid who recognized him as Mirkwood's prince and directed him to where he might find Elrond as she drew his horse the other direction to be placed in the stables.  
  
It was strange, Legolas noted, as he found the elven lord. Elrond stood in a room of silver, his back simply there to the young prince's face. The window was framed with a silver weave and a ledge petruded from it's bottom, Elrond's hand placed lightly upon it, and he did not turn to face the young prince. His manor seemed almost perturbed but at a strange ease.  
  
"My Lord?" Legolas asked lightly, almost worriedly. It was then he turned, a warm smile curled his lips.  
  
"Legolas. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" he asked heartily. However, the glow in Elrond's face diminished when her looked upon Legolas' dark dispostion.  
  
"Trouble?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Perhaps." Legolas answered. Formalities were over quickly and they point was reached immediately.  
  
"I've been suffering from a vision. One of an elven maiden." Elrond looked at Legolas with confusion.  
  
"The vision itself is not something I worry about, but what it carries...a feeling of lament and foreboding...and sorrow." he said, the last word was whispered.  
  
Elrond let out a booming laugh, that caught Legolas off guard.  
  
"We will speak of this tomorrow, boy. The night is young, and you look tired. I'm sure whatever the maid has to say to you can wait until the morning." Legolas let a gentle smile cross his face.  
  
"Perhaps you're right, Lord."  
  
"You are in time for the feast this night. Arwen has graced us with her presence aswell, and we've welcomed her joyously, but I'm sure you would like to clean up." Elrond smiled, and he called a name lightly, "Lys!"  
  
An elven girl appeared quickly. As Legolas turned and was shocked still. What stood before him was a child born of innocence. Her hair was weaved of gold that was slightly darker than his own, but her eyes were odd to him. One green, one blue. Never before had he seen such eyes. She approached the Prince quickly and bowed with respect.  
  
"Amin wun'd tunaer." she spoke calmly, with respect. I will help you.  
  
Legolas was uneasy as he followed the elven maid. A feeling of aquiantance surrounded her presense to him, bu tnever before had he seen this young woman and he wondered why she did suddenly appear in Rivendell.  
  
"What's the matter?" her voice startled him as he looked up from his station behind her. She continued to walk forward, not looking back to him. She lacked repsect for him, yet seemed to give it in silent spades.  
  
"Nothing." he answered as the drifted through a hallway filled with silvery rimmed windows.  
  
"You're silence is uneasy. Do I disturb you?" she asked him, stoping now, so that she maight look into his eyes, and she did. He was afraid she would do such a thing, and searched her mismathched eyes with fearful curiosity.  
  
"No, you don't disturb me."  
  
She looked at him and blushed at his tender tone. Delicate movements, and she pushed a lock of honey hued hair behind her ears, yet, her eyes seemed to darken, and her head dropped so lightly that only a hunter such as he would notice such a gesture.  
  
"I've just never seen a maid such as you." the statement backfired on him, hopes shttering. It only worsened her disposition. She was sensitive about looking different, obviously.  
  
"I know," she sighed,"I am not like most elven beauties. Light hair and ice chipped eyes."  
  
"Yes, and that gives you a different kind of beauty."  
  
She smiled slightly, and resumed her walking, Legolas catching up to walk beside her. They approached the end of the hallway.  
  
"You know, I'm not from around Rivendell. But I'm sure you've guessed that."  
  
"Yes," his tone was almost cocky,"And where are you from, Lady?"  
  
"Lothlorien." The name sent Legolas reeling. "The Lady sent me here to stay with Lord Elrond. I am still unsure as to why, but I miss her terribly."  
  
Legolas stopped. "Lady Galadrial snet you here? Personally?"  
  
Lys stopped aand looked at the prince curiously. "Yes. I suppose she wants me to learn something during my stay, however long that will be. It must be something I couldn't learn there, but still, the thought vexes me." again, she began walking. "She was the one who named me. Lys means of the shadows, which is where she found me, beneath the shaadows of a grand tree. Near the borders of Lothlorien, or so she says. She's very vague when we speak of my past, but I know my mother was a human. It explainms my strange eyes and hair. Listen to me, babbling about unimportant trivia. What of yourself, Prince Legolas?"  
  
"I'm from Mirkwood, I know that, the son of Thranduil." she stopped hime with a hand gesture.  
  
"Forgive me for the interuption, Lord, but we've reached your quarters."   
  
Legolas looked to the side of him, and there stood a grand door, gilded with silver. He looked upon her then, taking in the essence of her being. Her hair fell in waves just over her shoulders yet still trapped behing her shoulders and landed finally at the top of her waist. Her lips were pinked against the moonlit skin. She looked simple compared to others maids, atleast in dress. For the elven woman he had seen this day were beauties in silver and lace, but she was very different. The dark cloud wrapped in puddles of white. Her dress was made of black lace atop a red slip. it was this, not gaudy like the others dresses and just draped itself over her slim, yet supple form. A corset the began beneaht her breasts, propping them up slighty ended at the top of her hips, giving it it's final touch of darkened innocence. She began to feel a slight unease beneath his hawk-like gaze and readily began to dismiss herself.  
  
"Goodnight, Lord Legolas. I will see you at the feast." she began to walk away.  
  
"Yes, see you indeed." he whispered to her disapearing form. Something about the odd maid made him feel nearly beside himself with an unkown joy. He smiled and entered his room to prepare for the night.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
I hoped you guys all like that, sorry it took so long, I wa sin the hospital. Anyway, the chapter WILL only come with reviews!  
  
  
Next Chapter: Legolas greets old friends, but mind is distracted as a rival for Lys affection makes himself known. The feast. 


End file.
